Móvil
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [Alternative Universe][Reylo][Reyux] El tren arranco después de la última campanada. No pudo evitar recordar todo la que la llevaba de vuelta a Jakku y todo lo que había pasado para llegar a ese momento. Su primer amor, el más fuerte. El segundo amor, con más calma. ¿Qué había pasado para llegar a ese punto?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas por si un queso:**

 _Alternative Universe. Reylo. Reyux. Punto de vista de Rey._

* * *

 **Móvil  
**

El tren arranco después de la última campanada. Ya estaba sentada y la maleta donde debía. Solo esperaba que nadie me la quitara, pues el lugar donde se ponían obligatoriamente estaba al lado de la puerta. A mi lado no se había sentado nadie, por lo que dejé mi bolso y saque una tableta de chocolate. Tenía más comida, pues no me gustaba (y era realmente caro) la comida de tren. Hacía un año que no visitaba mi ciudad natal, Jakku y si no fuera por ese evento, realmente no volvería. Cogí el ordenador y empecé a teclear como loca. Si, había cogido una pausa de cinco días al que mi editor le había puesto muy mala cara, pero necesitaba tener parte del trabajo hecho. Iban a ser unos cinco días muy duros. Una de las azafatas llamó mi atención para darme unos cascos grises. Los conocía, en mi casa tenía una pequeña colección de ellas. Las cogí y enchufe al ordenador para poder escuchar mi música e ignorar la película que iban a emitir. Necesitaba desesperadamente ocupar mi mente. Una necesidad realmente grande, pues los recuerdos volvían cada vez más fuertes. Y me hacían llorar. Algo que necesitaba evadir.

Pero simplemente llegaban.

Y me enfadaba en balde.

Abrí otra hoja de Word para ir escribiéndolos. Hacía tiempo que se me había ocurrido usar mis memorias para volverlos historia, pero por respeto (y que fuera algo a lo que no estaba para nada acostumbrada a escribir) simplemente descartaba la idea.

" _A veces eres una idiota, Rey"_ me decía a mi misma mientras dejaba que fueran mis recuerdos los que golpearan cada tecla.

Ya habían pasado años de que conociera a Ben Solo. Yo una chica nueva de secundaria, con sueños y un peinado ridículo a la que no le gustaba nada el uniforme. Mis padres habían ido a ese mismo instituto, conocido y llevaban todo ese tiempo casados, como mi abuelo. En ese momento no sabía si quería una meta igual, y la idea de pensarlo me daba hasta un poco de miedo. Recuerdo que me hice amiga de Jessika el mismo día de la presentación. Era una compañera muy animada, siempre iba a lo suyo y no le importaba recibir grandes broncas por poner en su uniforme alguna chapa. De vez en cuando se sumaba alguna que otra compañera, se robaban comida y apuntes entre ellas... un ambiente de amistad que saldría en cualquier serie o película. No se en que momento preciso, ella me confesó que estaba enamorada de alguien del mismo curso pero clase diferente. Yo al inicio me reí, pues ella no tenía la actitud de una chica enamorada, pero finalmente ahí estaba, diciendo que iba a declararse a Poe Dameron, de otra clase. Si me lo confesaba no era por amistad, ni mucho menos, solo que no sabía como darle la nota después de haber hecho alguna proeza en deportes con él. Al final él se acercó a ella y la llevó al descanso de las escaleras, para mi sorpresa y agrado, pues podría ir de mientras a la biblioteca. Lo malo fue que tuve que presentarme ante los dos amigos que este tenía, Finn y Ben. En un principio no me agrado en lo absoluto, pues la cara de "enfadado con el mundo" de Ben y la cara de "soy amigo de todos" de Finn daban una gran desconfianza. Durante mi tiempo en la biblioteca, en una esquina y totalmente sola me dedique a estudiar para los exámenes del segundo trimestre.

Pero algo paso.

La bibliotecaria, al verme, me pidió ayuda con unos libros. Yo se la di, pues a veces me dejaba quedarme en horas de clase con un excusado. La ayudé desinteresadamente y cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya tenía que recoger mis cosas porque iba a tocar la campana. Agarre mis cosas rápido para volver a clase y estuvimos con las dos últimas clases. Grande fue mi sorpresa al querer salir con mi amiga de clase cuando note que mi teléfono móvil ya no estaba en el bolsillo. Algo a tener en cuenta es que esos teléfonos no son como los de ahora, de tapa dura y con un lindo strap colgando. Ya tenía suerte de que tuviera cámara. Le pedí a mi amiga que llamara en repetidas ocasiones, pero no sonaba en clase. Mi mochila hecha y deshecha cientos de veces hasta que me acordé de la biblioteca. Le dije que siguiera llamando hasta que se escuchó el tono. Estaba entre unos libros. La contesté pero la persona que llamaba en esa ocasión no era Jessika, era alguien totalmente desconocido.

" _Me alegro de que hayas encontrado tu teléfono"_

" _¿Quien es?"_

" _Un amigo"_

Colgó y me dediqué a mirar a ver quien había sido. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que no solo no estaba su número (pues al ser móviles de pre pago, utilizar la linea privada elevaba el coste de la llamada 0,3 unidades) ni ningún otro. Me había borrado todos los números que había logrado. La rabia que me invadió no fue ni medio normal. Para mi sorpresa, la persona misteriosa volvió a llamar en número privado.

" _¿Por qué has borrado mis números?"_ fue lo primero que le pregunté

" _Bueno, si alguien quiere hablarte, que te llame, ¿no?"._ Me sorprendió aquella respuesta. Y en cierto modo tenía razón, pero me daba pena. Habían números de compañeros que no me sabía y me daba un poco de vergüenza decirles que un completo desconocido me había borrado su número. También me desagradaba pues no tenía su número y éste si lo tenía. " _Además, será divertido"_

" _No tiene ninguna gracia"_

Volví a clase y Jessika ya no estaba. Quizás se había hartado de esperar y había vuelto. Agarré mis cosas y volví a casa, donde aun no había llegado nadie. Sonó mi teléfono y cuando leí el mensaje, me quedé totalmente sorprendida. Era de Jessika preguntando si ya lo había encontrado. Me llamé tonta a mi misma, pues me había olvidado de que tenía que volver a poner todos los números. Le dije que le contaría todo mañana. Al poco, llegó otro mensaje y pensé que era Jessika contestándome pero al abrirlo era ese personaje desconocido. Quería que guardara su número con un nombre bonito. Lo borre. Fue la primera reacción que tuve, pensando que quizás así terminaba el asunto.

Para nada. Fui demasiado inocente. Al poco rato llegó una llamada.

" _¿Qué nombre le has puesto a mi número?"_

" _Ninguno. Déjame en paz, pesado"_

" _Que borde eres cuando todavía no has cenado"_

" _¿Cómo sabes que no he cenado?"_

" _Suerte"_

Lo primero que hice fue asomarme a la ventana de mi habitación y me sorprendí de ver que no había absolutamente nadie. El desgraciado había tenido una suerte increíble. Durante la cena también recibí otro mensaje en el que decía que esa vez no lo borrase. Le hice caso y guardé el número como " _El Pesado Anónimo_ ".

A partir de ese momento, yo no me di cuenta que iba a nacer algo fuerte. Realmente estaba molesta y no entendía porque quería hablar más con esa persona a pesar de llamar o mandar mensajes en momentos realmente inoportunos. En más de una ocasión pensé en contar el asunto a mis padres o pedir ayuda, pero realmente esas ideas no volvieron a mi porque cada vez me sentía más a gusto con esa persona. A veces se le ocurrían locuras como pedirle que guardara la foto de una portada titulada "Condena" u otra cosa de la biblioteca. Llegaba a despertarme en días que casi perdía el autobús y otra serie de cosas con las que me sorprendía. Cada día se volvía mejor con una llamada o mensaje, aunque me dejara el saldo de la tarjeta en hablar con él. A veces quería que me dijera finalmente quien era, de que clase o algo, porque no era justo que él supiera quien era yo pero no viceversa. Esas veces me daba evasivas, ponía una excusa muy mala o simplemente colgaba. Me decepcionaba mucho cuando pasaban esas cosas. Terminé por contarle todo a mi amiga, quien ya tenía una relación seria con Poe. Ella me decía que podía ser un primer amor precioso y así dejaba de sentirme un poco sujeta velas, pues no terminaba de encajar con Ben y, aunque Finn fuera casi como un hermano, dadas sus malas notas no se quedaba mucho cuando se quedaba. Yo simplemente reía ante esas afirmaciones tan seguras, me reía de mi misma por no saber que sentía por el chico al otro lado del teléfono.

¿Podía haber amor aunque nunca hubiera visto el rostro del _Pesado Anónimo_?

" _Es mi cumpleaños pero... he tenido que celebrarlo sola. Los tres han llegado tarde y muy cansados por el trabajo"_

" _¿Qué tal si te doy mi regalo mañana?"_

" _¿Personalmente?"_ pregunté bastante ansiosa

" _Si. ¿Por qué no? Total, ya queda solo un mes para terminar este primer año"_

En ese momento, no supe como aguantar un grito de emoción. Por fin iba a conocer al desgraciado que me había borrado los números, despertado y vuelto mejor los peores días de mi vida. Se lo conté a Jessika y antes de ir a donde él en el recreo, me dejo un poco de su brillo labial y sombra de ojos. A mi no me gustaba, pero la idea de causar una buena primera impresión simplemente nos podía a ambas. Nos citamos en un sitio apartado de la escuela para que nadie nos viera.

"¿ _Ben?"_ Me quedé totalmente sorprendida al ver que solo estaba él. Tenía algo detrás de él que no podía ver. "¿ _Qué haces aquí?"_

" _Feliz cumpleaños, Reineta. No debiste maquillarte, no te pega."_

No me terminaba de creer lo que estaba pasando. De pura impresión simplemente di unos pasos hacia atrás. Solo quería salir corriendo. Por lo que sabía, había tenido una novia antes pero habían cortado por el mal carácter que tenía. Además, cada vez que quedabamos, no solía ser la mejor de las personas. No podía evitar una gran decepción. Me confirmó que era él al enseñarme una mala foto a la portada del libro "Condena", aquella novela juvenil del que nos reíamos tanto. Le dije un lo siento antes de salir corriendo. Simplemente no podía.

Por evitar un mal momento con Jessika (pues ella volvía con el novio y con él sus amigos) me quedé un poco en la biblioteca y luego salí de vuelta por el camino largo. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que de camino, vi a Ben tirando algo al río. Movida por la curiosidad, vi que solo eran piedras. Me llamé estúpida e intenté irme, pero un perro se puso en mi camino y empezó a ladrar, llamando la atención del chico.

" _Tranquila, no muerde. Solo quiere jugar. Se llama Chewbacca"_

" _Es muy mono"_ dije finalmente cogiéndolo en mis brazos. Me dio un montón de lamidas en la mejilla, algo un poco indecoroso. Lo dejé en el suelo y me fije que en su muñeca había una pulsera que para nada llevaría un chico. No pude evitarlo y le pregunté de que era esa pulsera. Me tiró una idéntica.

" _La pareja de tu regalo de cumpleaños"_

Me quede sorprendida y muy emocionada. No conocía esa parte de él. Eso fue realmente tierno. A partir de ese instante si me di cuenta que había amor, un primer amor de instituto. Por respeto a nuestros dos amigos, se lo dijimos de inmediato y ellos nos dieron la enhorabuena como si fuera padres. Por un momento pensé que iba a ser un amor tierno entre adolescentes, donde nos íbamos a respetar y querer aun en vacaciones.

Jodida mente ingenua que fui.

Durante el último mes curso, no fue más que un auténtico torbellino, totalmente contrario a lo que habíamos leído en libros. Si estábamos con los amigos, a veces era demasiado sobre protector y un poco celoso sin fundamento. Y él sabía que no me gustaba realmente que se comportamiento. Yo solo lo quería a él. A veces nos escapábamos de entre clases solo para ir a un jardín para pasar las horas tranquilos, mirando al cielo. En uno de esos escapes, fue cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez. Él se dio cuenta enseguida, y fue muy comprensible conmigo en ese aspecto. El primer y último dolor con él. Todo parecía perfecto, y pensé realmente que las cosas iban a seguir de la misma forma, pero no fue para nada así. Días después de coger las notas finales y poner la matrícula para el año siguiente, tanto Poe como él nos confesaron a Jessika y a mí una verdad que realmente no esperábamos. Algo en lo que Finn no iba a entrar y no lo veríamos hasta el curso siguiente.

Carreras ilegales.

Al inicio nos reímos y no les creímos, pues nunca les habíamos visto la moto sospechado en los más absoluto. Nos dieron las pruebas, estaban bien ocultas, y era normal, pues los cuatro eramos menores y la sola idea de manejar sin licencia y edad era meterse en problemas porque si. Así era como conseguían parte del dinero con el que vivían. No nos quedó de otra que aceptar lo que había y acompañarlos alguna que otra vez a esos polígonos. Era realmente horrible, una cara de la ciudad que nadie debía conocer, siquiera existir. Recuerdo manos desconocidas intentando tocar mi cuerpo, el pánico a que Ben se cayera de la moto o el miedo de que yo misma no volviera a casa por uno. Llegue ver accidentes donde después de llamar a la ambulancia, todos corríamos para que no nos pillaran. Eran momentos de angustia en los que me preguntaba que iba a pasar si mis padres se enteraban de que estaba haciendo mal las cosas. Pero, en cierto modo, se compensaban cuando Ben me llevaba de vuelta a casa, me sentía segura abrazada a él. Además, la adrenalina de algunos momentos era realmente adictiva, necesitaba repetirla más. Era algo que no podía simplemente explicar, solo experimentar esas noches en las que me escapaba por la ventana.

Nuestro romance se volvió aun más alocado. Notaba como empezaba a cambiar mi imagen y actitud. Nuestros días de verano se mezclaba ese amor cada vez más salvaje, la adrenalina de hacer algo fuera de la ley y liberar toda esa tensión de entre curso para ser totalmente libres. Eramos jóvenes, pensábamos que íbamos a comernos el mundo en esos meses antes de volver a las cadenas del pupitre. Ben y yo nos amábamos de verdad. Estar solo con él hacía que me olvidara del resto.

¿Qué fue lo que salió verdaderamente mal?

Simplemente paso, no sabíamos con exactitud como, quizás imprudencia o insensatez. A veces creo que realmente sabíamos que iba a pasar, solo que no cuando. Tentamos demasiado la suerte. No quiero decirlo o admitir que fue realmente su culpa. Una noche a finales de verano, Poe tuvo un accidente. Gracias a dios que ambas nos quedamos en la línea de salida con Ben y nada más ver como cogía mal aquella curva, sentí que la realidad nos golpeo de la peor forma. Todo fue una mezcla de frío y calor: frío al ver desde lejos, segundo a segundo, con el corazón totalmente encogido, como nuestro casi hermano moría, calor al sentir esa gran impotencia, no poder hacer nada, llamar rápido a emergencias para que se pudiera hacer algo. Recuerdo que Ben tuvo que esconder la moto y fuimos los tres, sin importar que nos llevaran a comisaría. Fueron momentos de angustia en los que noté que Ben si estaba conmigo hasta el final. Jessika fue la más afectada al ser la novia. No sabíamos como consolarla, simplemente estuvimos con ella. Mis padres fueron severos pero comprensivos al ver que no quería ni salir de mi cama cada vez que recordaba esos momentos.

" _Cada año visitaremos esta tumba y le dejaremos algo. Es lo mínimo que se merece"_ nos pidió Jessika, y fue algo a lo que ambos accedimos sin rechistar. Una promesa que nos encadenaría al cementerio una vez al año.

Ben estuvo conmigo al otro lado del teléfono, y sabía que estaba igual de mal que yo, pues para él Poe si era un hermano. Nos dimos ánimos de la misma forma que intentamos estar con Jessika. A partir de ese momento no supe si él volvió a participar en alguna de esas locuras, yo di por hecho que no, pero no tenía ninguna garantía, pues recordaba que guardo aquella maldita moto. Volvimos a las clases y vi cada vez como, sin justificación alguna, Ben empezaba a faltar a las clases. Le mandaba mensajes, le llamaba, estaba totalmente preocupada, pero él solo contestaba un par de veces y solía hablarme sin ganas. El miedo llegó a mi irremediablemente.

" _Rey, cortemos"_ dijo de la noche a la mañana, en la biblioteca. Dijo esas dos palabras de una forma que casi dolieron, en el sitio donde realmente empezó todo. Negué, no lo podía aceptar. " _Simplemente ya no te quiero, cortemos y ya esta"_

" _Pero yo a ti si"_

Fue una semana en el que yo deje de ser la Rey tranquila a una un tanto stalker. Le llamaba, le dejaba mensajes, le buscaba en su clase. Simplemente ya no daba la cara. No sabía si era por Poe o por una de esas chicas del polígono, no quería darme ninguna justificación. No quería dejar que nuestra historia terminara en esos términos. Se lo conté a mi mejor amiga, pero ella tenía un miedo mucho mayor, pues creía estar embarazada del fallecido. Fue una semana realmente dura. Me dividí entre ayudarla y apoyarla con el buscar y hacerse un test de embarazo antes de contarlo a sus padres y el asunto con Ben. Cuando ella vio que salía positivo y se lo contó, sus padres decidieron ayudarla de la misma forma que los padres de Poe. Me alegré mucho por ella. Solo entonces, fui a verlo a su casa cuando lo encontré besándose con otra chica. Salí corriendo antes de que me vieran. Me decidí a dar un paso más y le mandé el mensaje con el ultimátum. En nuestro campo favorito. Lo esperé hasta que dio de noche y antes de que las farolas se encendieran, llegó en su moto. Si. Todos mis miedos se juntaron y se atragantaron en mi garganta. Sin arrepentimiento, me tiró su pulsera.

" _No quiero saber nada más de ti. ¿A si te queda claro?"_

Llena de odio vi como se marcho. Tiré ambas pulseras al rio, aguantando las lágrimas. Él no se merecía ninguna de ellas. No más. Busqué fuerzas donde no las tenía para seguir adelante. Me prometí a mi misma no volver a enamorarme nunca más. Me centré en terminar el curso con las mejores notas para entrar en la universidad de Coruscant y no volver jamás a Jakku. Fue algo que a mis padres les agradó mucho, solo mi abuelo no aceptaba que me marchara. Escogí un grado de ingeniería, una gran ironía a pesar de todo. En todo ese tiempo, Jessika tuvo que pelear más que cualquiera, entre insultos y burlas de nuestros compañeros ante su crecida panza. Ayudarla todo en cierto modo me calmó. Ella no se quería marchar porque sabía que las dos familias tenían derecho a disfrutar del pequeño Poe, por mucho que quisiera ser egoísta y marcharse conmigo a la gran ciudad para trabajar en lo que siempre quería. Las veces que ella me lo decía, vi un rostro maternal, ella ya estaba decidida a hacer cualquier sacrificio por su hijo. Ella ya había madurado.

El día de la graduación, él no estaba. Me escaquee para escribir en la pizarra de la biblioteca a ver si había sido feliz, en un mal deseo de que él contestara. Después de ceremonia y abrazos, volví para ver, con sorpresa de que había una respuesta. Un si. Sabía que había sido él, era el único capaz pues todos estábamos en la ceremonia y esa letra mala era suya. Con una sonrisa volví a mi camino, más segura de que encontraría la felicidad en la gran ciudad de Coruscant.

El primera año no fue nada fácil entre alguna novatada de mis compañeros, aprender a compartir piso con dos chicas que realmente no conocía pero salía más barato y buscar trabajo para costearme algunas cosas. Mis compañeras se llamaban Nova Phasma y Sabine Wren. Nova era una persona muy fuerte, segura sobre si misma y con un carácter noble. Sabine era una persona muy diferente, alocada, amante de los grandes y vivos colores. Sus cuadros eran auténticas explosiones vivos de color. Ella deseaba ser una artista consagrada, a pesar de tener un gran desorden. A veces ese desorden molestaba, pero si lo tocábamos, ella saltaba como una leona diciendo que el desorden era su orden. Nova no quería pareja, decía que ya había salido con un par de hombres pero que solo supieron desconcentrarla de su objetivo. En su contra, Sabine cada dos semanas tenía un ligue diferente que solía olvidar al día siguiente, enfadando al chico Ezra que si la quería verdaderamente (otro artista de su clase). Yo les conté mi historia y mi decisión a olvidarme completamente de los hombres cuando cogimos confianza. A pesar de la gran antítesis de la casa, las tres fuimos grandes amigas durante los años que me quedé en esa casa.

" _Es solo una fiesta universitaria. No tomes nada de lo que te de un chico, nada de acercarte a los que vayan en chándal y sobre todo alegra esa cara de funeral"_ fueron los consejos que me dio Nova al ver que accedía a ir con ellas a una fiesta universitaria en la discoteca. Era mi primera vez y obviamente pedí ayuda. " _Recuerda, no tomes nada de lo que te vayan a dar. Algunos tienen la mala manía de meter lo que no deben en esas copas. Solo al barman."_

Ese consejo iba muy en serio, ella había visto a compañeras a las que le habían metido aquello en la copa. Además, ella sabía que si accedía era para intentar retomar un poco la vida normal, sacando mi espina en el corazón por culpa de Ben. Ese ambiente me recordó a aquel tiempo feliz con los tres, pero con añadido de que quería salir corriendo de inmediato. En un intento desesperado por querer irme sin avisar a mis compañeras, me choque con un chico. Iba bien vestido, casi como si aquello fuera una graduación y el pelo naranja engominado. Le pedí disculpas, pues por el golpe se le había caído su bebida. Le invité a una, y me sorprendí de que fuera una simple coca cola y no una gran cubata. Dijo que era porque no le gustaba el alcohol. Me reí y le dije que tampoco me gustaba. Salimos a fuera con las copas para poder seguir la buena conversación. Supe que se llamaba Bren Hux y que estaba en derecho pero que el tiraría por ser juez, no un simple abogado. Fue un momento desenfadado, totalmente ajeno a la gran fiesta que teníamos detrás. Hablamos de más cosas a parte de la universidad. Accedió a llevarme a casa, pues había ido en coche. Antes de despedirnos, nos dimos el número para seguir en comunicación.

Así empezaba mi segundo amor. A diferencia del primero no era un torbellino golpeando mi estómago, era una calma y paz que en otro lado no podía encontrar. Nos ayudábamos en el estudio y en lo personal de una forma casi como si fuéramos pareja. A mi me costaba admitir que si, me había vuelto a enamorar. Necesite ayuda de mis dos compañeras y del mismo evento por el que estoy volviendo a Jakku: el aniversario de la muerte de Poe Dameron. Le conté a Bren absolutamente todo y, para mi sorpresa, accedió a llevarme si me presentaba a sus padres como su novio formal. En ese momento, supe que él estaba nervioso, sus manos lo delataban. Aquella declaración en la biblioteca me hizo recordar a mis días con Ben. Pero no. Los buenos recuerdos con Bren supieron imponerse y hacerme sacar una sonrisa. Ese amor leal, sincero y calmado era lo que realmente necesitaba. Le susurré (estábamos en la biblioteca, no podíamos hacer ruido) que accedía, con una gran sonrisa.

No podía negar que era una declaración original.

Nada más llegar a mi casa, mi abuelo nos recibió, pues estaba en el jardín. Mis padres se levaron una gran sorpresa y arreglaron una habitación. Le pedí que primero fuéramos a ver a Jessika para ver que tal le iba con su hijo. Ella nos recibió con lágrimas de alegría, pues estaba muy sensible. Era un día realmente duro para ella. Nos contó con un café en su casa que la familia de Poe intentaba ayudar lo mejor que podía, siempre visitaban al niño y querían que ella diera un paso adelante, que buscara pareja y un padre para el pequeño. Le conté absolutamente todo y le presenté lo mejor que pude a Bren, quien a veces se reía por mis meteduras de pata por el nerviosismo.

" _No se si deba contarte que, hace unos días Ben me visitó. Esta muy cambiado y eso que no ha pasado mucho tiempo de todo. Me preguntó por ti y le dije que estabas en Coruscant. ¿No te lo cruzaste?"_

" _No. ¿me permitís un momento?"_

Ambos me dejaron irme sola a fuera, dudando de lo que había pasado. Era verdad que había cambiado de teléfono antes de marcharme, pues el nuevo aparato necesitaba otra tarjeta y había perdido una gran cantidad de números anteriores. Por lo que, si me hubiera buscado por el teléfono, nunca hubiera contestado en contra de lo que la antigua Rey lo hubiera hecho. Se me ocurrió llamar a mi abuelo y el me dijo que si: él había preguntado por mi hacía unos días. Ellos no le dieron mi nuevo número por respeto y fue algo que le agradecí antes de colgar. Por un segundo, imaginé que hubiera sido de mi si él daba conmigo. Quizás hubiéramos vuelto o mínimo me hubiera explicado porque me dejó de esa forma. Si me hubiera encontrado, no hubiera sido novia de Bren porque caería ante él por ser mi primer amor. Pero no. Sonreí de solo pensar que estaba realmente bien con mi zanahoria y no con el loco. No quería cambiar al que me daba seguridad por el que movía toda mi vida.

" _¿Qué ha pasado?"_ me preguntó preocupado Bren cuando volví a su lado

" _Le pregunté a mi abuelo si él había llamado a mi casa. Al parecer si. No se que quiera, ni se que diré si lo tengo delante, pero estoy segura de lo que tengo delante, ahora, y es a ti"_ le dije con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, Jessika salió preparada con el niño y nos fuimos en su coche a la tumba. El se ofreció a acompañarnos a pesar de no haber conocido a la victima, pero al ser un momento íntimo entre casi hermano, le dije con todo respeto que se quedara en el coche. Él comprendió y nos dejó marchar. Jessika lloró a pesar de que el pequeño sonriera en sus brazos. No podía, aun tenía esa herida en pecho. Por ella puse las flores y la lata de coca cola con vainilla que tanto le gustaba. Era un detalle un poco estúpido, pero personal. Le dimos una oración, hablamos un poco con él a pesar de no recibir ninguna respuesta. Solo entonces lo vimos. Estaba de negro, con traje, y el pelo peinado hacía atrás. En sus manos un cigarro encendido que chiscaba de forma nerviosa. Nos saludó con simpleza antes de dejar algo que ambas no pudimos ver en la tumba. En un mal intento de dejarnos solos, Jessika bajo antes a donde estaba Bren, con la excusa de ir a por más pañuelos. Quería salir corriendo. Aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ello. Me podía más que el momento profundo con la fría tumba de Poe. Él estaba tranquilo, fumando como si nada.

" _Rey, cuanto tiempo"_ mal intento suyo por empezar una conversación

" _Es lo que tiene que haya querido ir a la universidad"_ le contesté con un poco de sal " _no decidí desaparecer como otros"_

" _Tu no sabes nada"_ me replicó muy molesto, a lo que mi sonrisa se mostró llena de ironía

" _Lo mismo te podría decir de mi, Ben Solo"_ intenté mantenerme, no caer, demostrarle que pude dar un paso después de que me mandara a volar de la noche a la mañana. " _En cierto modo, no esperaba volver siquiera a verte. Jakku es grande"_

" _Pero hoy es un gran día. Sabías que si podrías ver, por fuerza"_ su razonamiento no pudo conmigo. Habían horas, podía aparecerse en cualquiera de ella, no en la que yo, con Bren, podríamos estar. " _Además, estabas fuera, de universitaria, ¿Por qué te ibas a girar a vernos por un momento a los simples que nos habíamos quedado?_

 _"Porque Poe fue una gran persona, no se merecía ese final"_ unas palabras se atragantaron en mi garganta. Quería decir lo mismo de nuestra relación, pero ya fuera porque no quisiera o no pudiera, no las dije. Simplemente deje que el odio llenara ese encuentro " _Si me disculpas, mi amiga y mi novio me esperan para volver."_

" _Que seas feliz con mi sustituto"_ me deseo de forma fría, casi como si fuera un insulto.

" _¿por qué demonios me buscabas y ahora te comportas como un idiota?"_ Estallé finalmente " _Y no llames a Bren tu sustituto"_

" _Para nada"_

" _Mentiroso. Igual que la otra vez. Dime a la cara la verdad de porque tuvimos que terminar así. Ten cara para enfrentarte a mi en vez de la otra vez"_

" _Ya no merece la pena que te explique nada"_

Completamente enfadada, me marche a paso ligero de vuelta al coche. Note como el seguía mis pasos, en un mal intento de alcanzarme, pero simplemente no podía ser. Dejo de hacerlo cuando llegue a la puerta y saludé a Hux con un gran beso en los labios. Una vez más, deje cosas en el tintero por simple rabia. Si en ese momento hubiera tenido una actitud diferente, al de la antigua Rey, estoy segura de que hubiera tenido otro final. Pero ya daba igual. Hecho estaba y no me arrepentía. No iba a mirar atrás y me iba a centrar en la vida que iba a tener con Bren.

A partir de ese día, lo que nos resto en Jakku fue para enseñarle a Hux lo que no íbamos a volver a ver. Esos lugares con gran significado, nunca el polígono y la maldita curva. Fueron pequeños paseos a pie con el sol de verano. Ternura y paz, con un silencio reconfortante cuando llegábamos a lugares como el campo. El silencio del recuerdo se había remplazado de una forma que no dolía, hacia realidad esa frase de "un clavo saca otro clavo". Al poco volvimos a Coruscant donde Nova y Sabine escucharon todo, bastante asombradas y desconcertadas por la actitud de Ben Solo. A ellas si les picaba saber que quería él. A mi no.

Otro curso paso tranquilo, en calma, y con él llego otro caluroso verano en el que, cuando fuimos a ver el cementerio, dejamos que él subiera, en forma de un voto de confianza y un avance en nuestra relación. Mostró un respeto que ninguna otra persona, aceptando que si, aquel chico era como un hermano para mi y el hombre que fue su novio. Esa vez Jessika solo soltó unas pocas lágrimas, controlándose por el hijo. No nos encontramos con Ben. Ni el año siguiente. Ni el cuarto. Ni los dos más que me quede para hacer el master. En todas ellas solo estaba Bren Hux. Él me respetaba, era un amor tranquilo y apacible, sincero donde siempre intentábamos resolver cualquier pequeña duda hablando. A él no le gustaba llevarse por el momento, siempre meditaba las cosas y las calculaba para hacer el movimiento justo. Mis padres tenían más confianza en él y querían que evolucionara nuestra relación. Nosotros no dijimos nada más que lo que tenía que llegar, llegaría. El destino, hado o lo que fuera ya nos había demostrado en un pasado que si cumplió y era capaz de volver a cumplir.

" _Rey, ¿no volverás a Jakku más?"_ me preguntó un poco angustiada Jessika

" _Estoy hablando del tema con Bren. Él sabe que para mi es importante volver cada año, pero yo creo que tengo que dar un paso más. No es olvidarme de él, para nada, era como mi hermano, pero..."_

" _Es por ese miedo tuyo a encontrarte con Ben"_

" _... en parte. Es solo que quiero avanzar"_

" _Olvídate de Ben. Por ahí he escuchado que tiene suficiente con su casa. Solo cumple con tu promesa."_

Me despedí de ella de forma abrupta y volví con mi trabajo, intentando que la duda no me atormentara. Cada vez sentía más que me gustaba esa vida hecha que había forjado con él, tenía un buen puesto en el trabajo y nos íbamos a mudar juntos a un pequeño apartamento barato cerca de la periferia. Veía esa pausa un poco molesta, y quería que mis padres dejaran por mi la lata de coca cola si yo no pudiera por esa vida. También le pedía comprensión, no quería que, cada vez que me cruzara con Ben, notara que mi vida daba pasos hacia atrás. Me había comprometido con seguir adelante, y eso iba a hacer. Nada más terminar mi trabajo, me esperaba una gran sorpresa en la noche de cena en casa de él. Bren me estaba pidiendo matrimonio. Con lágrimas en los ojos acepte.

Por fin estaba avanzando en mi vida.

Nos casamos a los tres meses. Invitamos a quienes pudimos, y me sentí realmente dichosa cuando dijo el si quiero delante del juez. Pensé de verdad que nuestra vida juntos iba a ser feliz. Por fin había encontrado mi final feliz.

" _Rey, tienes una carta."_

Con esas palabras, empezó la caída. Era una carta de Ben. Por alguna razón claramente desconocida, sabía la dirección de mi nueva casa y en esa carta, supo como llegar a mi corazón. Intenté mantenerme fría, como si no hubiera leído absolutamente nada. Pero, por alguna razón que sigo sin comprender, le mentí a Bren. Le dije que era una petición absurda de tarjeta de crédito y escondí la carta para que, cuando estuviera sola, pudiera leerlo tranquilamente. Me contradecía a mi misma y solo supe maldecir a Ben una y otra vez. Al día siguiente, después de que él se marchara, leí de forma más calmada la carta. No sabía si era su sinceridad real o un intento absurdo de tener la mente tranquila por la culpa, tenía que confirmarme lo él en persona. Lo medité durante todo el día para llegar a la simple conclusión de que no merecía la pena. Quemé la carta, deseando no haber leído cada palabra que me había escrito. Eso no debía estar pasando.

Los días no volvieron a pasar tranquilos. Cada semana, llegaba una carta, y sin darle explicación a Bren, simplemente la tiraba después de hacerla trocitos. Alguna que otra vez flaqueaba y la leía. Me sentía culpable por no decirle nada, queriendo restar importancia, pero seguía sin decirle nada. Una contradicción que me estaba pasando factura. Decidí mentir una vez más y rompí mi promesa para no ir a la tumba de Poe. Lo sentía, y le pedí perdón en la iglesia por no estar, ofreciendo una misa en su nombre, pero sabía que no era ni suficiente ni lo que de verdad debía hacer. Bren y yo teníamos un asunto mayor entre manos: mi embarazo. Gracias al médico conseguí quedarme en Coruscant hasta el nacimiento. No trabajar esos días me tenía un tanto aburrida, por lo que empecé a escribir pequeñas historias.

Gracias a mis niñas descubrí mi pasión por la literatura. Había gente que me animaba a publicarlos de verdad y no en un simple blog donde cualquiera podía copiarlos, pero Bren decía que bajo un seudónimo podría seguir trabajando en la empresa y escribir, pues dos hijas requerían de un dinero que los libros quizás no llegaban a dar. Lo hablamos repetidas veces hasta llegar a la conclusión de que si, yo debía seguir escribiendo todo lo que mi imaginación me enseñaba. Con el dinero del finiquito pudimos asegurar que Erena y Brina tuvieran la educación que se merecían, fuera cual fuera. Al poco de tenerlas, Sabine (con quien seguíamos en contacto al igual que con Nova) se ocupó de pintar la habitación de las niñas, pues no le gustaba la decoración que Bren había escogido. Muy propio de ella.

" _Nova no podrá estar en el bautizo porque la han llamado para el torneo, pero les manda regalos"_ nos dijo mientras hacía pasar al pobre Ezra con todo lo que Phasma había cogido.

Otro año llegó a pasar, y esa vez le pedí a Bren que se quedara con las niñas, que quería estar sola en la tumba de Poe y que, si todo salía bien, le debería una explicación por las cartas. Porque Ben nunca dejó de mandarlas y esas veces si las acababa leyendo. Estaba decidida: necesitaba hablar con él, que parara de una vez y que no quería explicaciones, yo ya había cumplido y me había olvidado de él. Ya no tenía derecho de intentar redimirse ante mis ojos. Bren aceptó solo porque confiaba y creía en mi.

" _Jakku no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, y en cierto modo es mucho mejor que Coruscant"_ le dije a Jessika de camino al cementerio " _Pero ya tengo decidido que no traeré a mi familia aquí"_

" _Fui yo quien le dio a Ben tu dirección"_ confesó al final " _Porque me contó todo lo que había pasado. Tenías que saberlo. ¿No te habrás enfadado?"_

" _Solo me acosa con sus cartas. Tranquila, se que lo hiciste de buena fe"_

No quería decirle que si, me molestaba mucho que fuera dando mi dirección, pero no podía matarla por ello. Llegamos a la tumba y vimos que ahí estaba Ben, bien arreglado, con un peinado diferente y bien afeitado, fumando bastante tranquilo. Intenté tranquilizarme, no era lugar para discutir. Ella dio sus flores y yo mi lata. Estuvimos en silencio por un momento, antes de salir del cementerio. Me despedí de ella y me marche, sin medir palabra con él.

" _No podrás huir siempre de mi"_ me grito antes de lanzarse a la carrera a alcanzarme. Me paré y le di el beneficio de la duda " _¿Leíste alguna de mis cartas?"_ me preguntó sin aliento cuando llegó a mi lado. Mi afirmación pareció darle esperanzas, por lo que se las rompí enseguida

" _Bren y yo tenemos dos hijas, felizmente casados... Y no volveré a Jakku menos este día porque se lo prometí a Jessika y a Poe. Por lo que deja de mandarlas"_

" _Pero Rey, es verdad lo que digo en ellas, tienes que creerme. Aun podríamos..."_

" _No"_ le corté enseguida " _tu me apartaste, no quisiste que te apoyara y ayudara, con el añadido de que no me diste ninguna explicación. ¿Te recuerdo que me dijiste aquella vez? Ahora no me pidas que vuelva"._ Pude ver si expresión de inconformidad, y me dio pena. En ese momento no pude evitar recordar cosas que habíamos vivido juntos. " _Todo podría haber sido diferente si me lo hubieras dicho. No te hubiera abandonado porque te amaba de verdad, Ben Solo. Tu mismo te lo buscaste."_

No quería ser injusta con él. Hubiera preferido terminar las cosas en paz y calma, con una amistad más en mi lista de contactos. Simplemente no pudo ser. Nuestro amor, nuestra historia, terminó de la peor forma. En cierto modo me culpe a mi misma por no haber tenido otra actitud en ese momento o intentar ser del todo comprensiva, asegurarme que en esos momentos era realmente feliz. Actué como la peor de las jueces solo por un resentimiento pasado. Si en ese momento la antigua enamorada Rey hubiera mostrado esa faceta de la que se enamoró el antiguo Ben, estoy segura de que si, lo hubiera dejado todo solo para seguirlo a un auténtico final feliz. Pero la nueva Rey estaba feliz con Bren Hux a pesar de haberle mentido por tanto tiempo por aquellas cartas de un antiguo amor. Ese Bren que supo estar a su lado, comprendiendo la situación y mi pasado.

" _Aunque sea, quédate con esto"_ Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que eran nuestras pulseras. Yo recordé que, por el odio simplemente las tiré al rio. " _Las recuperé después de que las tiraras. No fue difícil"_ lágrimas empezaron a brotar por mis ojos, imposible pararlas. Él me abrazo, en un mal intento de consuelo. Si, estaba arrepentido de todo. Pero lo notaba demasiado tarde, mi vida ya estaba hecha, no podía tirarla solo porque él decidió dar la cara. Se inclinó y me beso. Ingenua de mi por decidir seguir la corriente. " _Déjalo todo y tengamos nuestro final"_

" _No es lo correcto. No puedo ser infiel. Esto...es un beso de despedida"_

Una parte de mi deseo decir otras palabras, decir que si, lo dejaba todo por él. Pero recordar que tenía una familia que me quería podía contra alguien que ya había roto mi corazón. Volví a mi casa, con mi familia, y explique la nueva situación. Ellos me entendieron y prometieron ir a visitar a sus nietas alguna vez. En ese momento sentí como un gran peso fuera de mi. Era libre. Al día siguiente, después de despedirme de Jessika y del pequeño Poe, volví a la gran ciudad de Coruscant. Durante todo el día estuve pensando en las palabras que iba a compartir con Bren, como le iba a contar absolutamente todo. Respire. Con la verdad, de la misma forma que él me correspondía. Llegó tarde, las pequeñas dormían tranquilas y él llegaba muy cansado. No tenía ganas de cenar, solo hablar antes con una copa delante. No una de alcohol, ninguno de los dos tomaba, pero para mi sorpresa, sacó dos latas de refresco de cereza.

" _¿Por que no me dijiste que Ben te mandaba las cartas?"_ me quedé sorprendida " _abrí una carta que llegó el mismo día que fuiste. No pude evitarlo. Ese tal Ben parece que sigue muy enamorado de ti. ¿Y tu?"_

" _Te mentí desde el primer día con el asunto de las cartas, y hasta hoy no se porque lo hice. Me explicó porque ese día me dejo de repente. Las cosas en su casa iban tan mal, más desde el accidente de Poe, que se decidió por empezar a cambiar por su cuenta, sin decirme nada. Cuando aun estábamos de novios y empezó a no contestarme de la noche a la mañana era por un trabajo a media jornada que había cogido. Solo se atrevió a separarse de mi cuando su padre finalmente se largo de casa. Sufrió todo eso y no pude estar a su lado porque él no quiso. Tan simple como eso. No quería que viera ese lado suyo y no le importó hacerme daño. También me aseguró en sus cartas que, en cierto modo, lo hacía por mi, pues así tendría algo que ofrecerme a pesar de no haber terminado los estudios y un padre que los había abandonado. Se que me ama y que me sigue buscando a pesar de todas las novedades que le ha contado Jessika. Después de visitar la tumba, me beso y pidió que lo dejara todo para estar con él."_ el ambiente había cambiado a uno más frío, podía ver como Bren ya estaba pensando, de una forma seria. Saque las dos pulseras. " _Y no tengo ni idea de porque aun tengo esto, o porque le correspondí... ni siquiera se porque no te he contado nada"._

" _Quizás porque aun lo amas"_ dedujo al instante con un tono frío " _Y no quieres admitir que si serías capaz de dejarlo todo por él"_

" _Bren..."_

" _Has estado huyendo de Jakku todo este tiempo por él. No es lo suficientemente grande para esconderse. Fue él quien te pidió que terminaran así las cosas, ahora que quiere volver, solo tienes miedo a que sea él quien te abandone de nuevo y repita absolutamente todo. Lo sigues amando y no lo admites por miedo"_ le dio un trago largo a la lata " _Quizás no hace falta que me contestes"_

" _No lo amo. Le guardo rencor por no haberme dicho las cosas a tiempo"_

No sabía a quien intentaba convencer en ese momento. ¿A mi misma? ¿A él? Era claro que aun le guardaba un poco de amor y eso estaba haciendo que mi vida cayera irremediablemente. A partir de ese momento, las cosas entre los dos quedaron totalmente frías. Más que las latas que estaban nuestras manos. Yo amaba a mi marido, y él a mi, pero la semilla de la duda ya estaba plantada y nos estaba separando. Un momento de silencio indecoroso mostró nuestras verdaderas caras de angustia.

" _Me gustaría decirte algo ahora, pero no se el que"_ decidió romper el silencio Bren " _No puedo obligarte a nada, ni convencerte de nada. Solo decirte que yo si te amo"_

Dejé la lata para agarrar sus manos. Sonreí. " _No hay nada que pensar ni debatir. Siempre hemos hablado las cosas, siempre has sido sincero y comprensivo. No puedo cambiar mis visitas a la tumba de Poe, hay una promesa muy fuerte detrás de él. De la misma forma que me une a ti una promesa muy fuerte. Estaremos siempre juntos porque siempre voy escogerte"_

Mis palabras fueron selladas con un beso.

¿Cual fue el final de esta larga historia? Mi segundo amor ganó. Estaba segura que, lo único que me unía a Ben era un hermoso recuerdo al que ya no quería aferrarme, pues era un clavo ardiendo incapaz de mantenerse y capaz de crear resentimiento. Él fue quien selló este final desde aquel momento, cuando decidió no ser completamente honesto y dejarme ayudarlo. Hay algo que no puedo evitar y es emocionarme cada vez que pienso en nuestro pasado, en las cosas que vi, viví y aprendí. Cosas que intentaré que mis hijas no experimenten. Soy consciente de que, cada vez que vengo este día a Jakku sola, Hux no duerme tranquilo, aun tiene el miedo de que me arrepienta de todo y huya con Ben. Tiene la desconfianza metida hasta el fondo, y solo con mis acciones puedo demostrarle que ninguno de sus temores se van a cumplir.

Miré por la ventana del tren y al ver que ya estábamos por llegar a Jakku, guarde el Word y apague el ordenador. Otro día triste más para el calendario. Nada más salir de la estación le di un vistazo al cielo despejado de Jakku. Ese cielo que pude tocar con Ben y toco con Bren. Todas las ramas que pude seguir en su día solo dios sabría que hubiera sido de mi.

Soy feliz, no tendría porque cambiarlo por una aventura.

* * *

 _Iepale~_

 _Hasta que termino este One-Shot. Demasiado largo y me ha costado un poco darle un final, pero aquí esta~_

 _Aviso desde ya que tendrá un final alternativo Reylo. Que se lo merece el pobre._

 _Hasta la queso-próxima~_


	2. alternativo

**Notas por si un queso:  
**

 _No hace falta leer el anterior porque hasta un punto es identico al anterior._

* * *

El tren arranco después de la última campanada. Ya estaba sentada y la maleta donde debía. Solo esperaba que nadie me la quitara, pues el lugar donde se ponían obligatoriamente estaba al lado de la puerta. A mi lado no se había sentado nadie, por lo que dejé mi bolso y saque una tableta de chocolate. Tenía más comida, pues no me gustaba (y era realmente caro) la comida de tren. Hacía un año que no visitaba mi ciudad natal, Jakku y si no fuera por ese evento, realmente no volvería. Cogí el ordenador y empecé a teclear como loca. Si, había cogido una pausa de cinco días al que mi editor le había puesto muy mala cara, pero necesitaba tener parte del trabajo hecho. Iban a ser unos cinco días muy duros. Una de las azafatas llamó mi atención para darme unos cascos grises. Los conocía, en mi casa tenía una pequeña colección de ellas. Las cogí y enchufe al ordenador para poder escuchar mi música e ignorar la película que iban a emitir. Necesitaba desesperadamente ocupar mi mente. Una necesidad realmente grande, pues los recuerdos volvían cada vez más fuertes. Y me hacían llorar. Algo que necesitaba evadir.

Pero simplemente llegaban.

Y me enfadaba en balde.

Abrí otra hoja de Word para ir escribiéndolos. Hacía tiempo que se me había ocurrido usar mis memorias para volverlos historia, pero por respeto (y que fuera algo a lo que no estaba para nada acostumbrada a escribir) simplemente descartaba la idea.

" _A veces eres una idiota, Rey"_ me decía a mi misma mientras dejaba que fueran mis recuerdos los que golpearan cada tecla.

Ya habían pasado años de que conociera a Ben Solo. Yo una chica nueva de secundaria, con sueños y un peinado ridículo a la que no le gustaba nada el uniforme. Mis padres habían ido a ese mismo instituto, conocido y llevaban todo ese tiempo casados, como mi abuelo. En ese momento no sabía si quería una meta igual, y la idea de pensarlo me daba hasta un poco de miedo. Recuerdo que me hice amiga de Jessika el mismo día de la presentación. Era una compañera muy animada, siempre iba a lo suyo y no le importaba recibir grandes broncas por poner en su uniforme alguna chapa. De vez en cuando se sumaba alguna que otra compañera, se robaban comida y apuntes entre ellas... un ambiente de amistad que saldría en cualquier serie o película. No se en que momento preciso, ella me confesó que estaba enamorada de alguien del mismo curso pero clase diferente. Yo al inicio me reí, pues ella no tenía la actitud de una chica enamorada, pero finalmente ahí estaba, diciendo que iba a declararse a Poe Dameron, de otra clase. Si me lo confesaba no era por amistad, ni mucho menos, solo que no sabía como darle la nota después de haber hecho alguna proeza en deportes con él. Al final él se acercó a ella y la llevó al descanso de las escaleras, para mi sorpresa y agrado, pues podría ir de mientras a la biblioteca. Lo malo fue que tuve que presentarme ante los dos amigos que este tenía, Finn y Ben. En un principio no me agrado en lo absoluto, pues la cara de "enfadado con el mundo" de Ben y la cara de "soy amigo de todos" de Finn daban una gran desconfianza. Durante mi tiempo en la biblioteca, en una esquina y totalmente sola me dedique a estudiar para los exámenes del segundo trimestre.

Pero algo paso.

La bibliotecaria, al verme, me pidió ayuda con unos libros. Yo se la di, pues a veces me dejaba quedarme en horas de clase con un excusado. La ayudé desinteresadamente y cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya tenía que recoger mis cosas porque iba a tocar la campana. Agarre mis cosas rápido para volver a clase y estuvimos con las dos últimas clases. Grande fue mi sorpresa al querer salir con mi amiga de clase cuando note que mi teléfono móvil ya no estaba en el bolsillo. Algo a tener en cuenta es que esos teléfonos no son como los de ahora, de tapa dura y con un lindo strap colgando. Ya tenía suerte de que tuviera cámara. Le pedí a mi amiga que llamara en repetidas ocasiones, pero no sonaba en clase. Mi mochila hecha y deshecha cientos de veces hasta que me acordé de la biblioteca. Le dije que siguiera llamando hasta que se escuchó el tono. Estaba entre unos libros. La contesté pero la persona que llamaba en esa ocasión no era Jessika, era alguien totalmente desconocido.

" _Me alegro de que hayas encontrado tu teléfono"_

" _¿Quien es?"_

" _Un amigo"_

Colgó y me dediqué a mirar a ver quien había sido. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que no solo no estaba su número (pues al ser móviles de pre pago, utilizar la linea privada elevaba el coste de la llamada 0,3 unidades) ni ningún otro. Me había borrado todos los números que había logrado. La rabia que me invadió no fue ni medio normal. Para mi sorpresa, la persona misteriosa volvió a llamar en número privado.

" _¿Por qué has borrado mis números?"_ fue lo primero que le pregunté

" _Bueno, si alguien quiere hablarte, que te llame, ¿no?"._ Me sorprendió aquella respuesta. Y en cierto modo tenía razón, pero me daba pena. Habían números de compañeros que no me sabía y me daba un poco de vergüenza decirles que un completo desconocido me había borrado su número. También me desagradaba pues no tenía su número y éste si lo tenía. " _Además, será divertido"_

" _No tiene ninguna gracia"_

Volví a clase y Jessika ya no estaba. Quizás se había hartado de esperar y había vuelto. Agarré mis cosas y volví a casa, donde aun no había llegado nadie. Sonó mi teléfono y cuando leí el mensaje, me quedé totalmente sorprendida. Era de Jessika preguntando si ya lo había encontrado. Me llamé tonta a mi misma, pues me había olvidado de que tenía que volver a poner todos los números. Le dije que le contaría todo mañana. Al poco, llegó otro mensaje y pensé que era Jessika contestándome pero al abrirlo era ese personaje desconocido. Quería que guardara su número con un nombre bonito. Lo borre. Fue la primera reacción que tuve, pensando que quizás así terminaba el asunto.

Para nada. Fui demasiado inocente. Al poco rato llegó una llamada.

" _¿Qué nombre le has puesto a mi número?"_

" _Ninguno. Déjame en paz, pesado"_

" _Que borde eres cuando todavía no has cenado"_

" _¿Cómo sabes que no he cenado?"_

" _Suerte"_

Lo primero que hice fue asomarme a la ventana de mi habitación y me sorprendí de ver que no había absolutamente nadie. El desgraciado había tenido una suerte increíble. Durante la cena también recibí otro mensaje en el que decía que esa vez no lo borrase. Le hice caso y guardé el número como " _El Pesado Anónimo_ ".

A partir de ese momento, yo no me di cuenta que iba a nacer algo fuerte. Realmente estaba molesta y no entendía porque quería hablar más con esa persona a pesar de llamar o mandar mensajes en momentos realmente inoportunos. En más de una ocasión pensé en contar el asunto a mis padres o pedir ayuda, pero realmente esas ideas no volvieron a mi porque cada vez me sentía más a gusto con esa persona. A veces se le ocurrían locuras como pedirle que guardara la foto de una portada titulada "Condena" u otra cosa de la biblioteca. Llegaba a despertarme en días que casi perdía el autobús y otra serie de cosas con las que me sorprendía. Cada día se volvía mejor con una llamada o mensaje, aunque me dejara el saldo de la tarjeta en hablar con él. A veces quería que me dijera finalmente quien era, de que clase o algo, porque no era justo que él supiera quien era yo pero no viceversa. Esas veces me daba evasivas, ponía una excusa muy mala o simplemente colgaba. Me decepcionaba mucho cuando pasaban esas cosas. Terminé por contarle todo a mi amiga, quien ya tenía una relación seria con Poe. Ella me decía que podía ser un primer amor precioso y así dejaba de sentirme un poco sujeta velas, pues no terminaba de encajar con Ben y, aunque Finn fuera casi como un hermano, dadas sus malas notas no se quedaba mucho cuando se quedaba. Yo simplemente reía ante esas afirmaciones tan seguras, me reía de mi misma por no saber que sentía por el chico al otro lado del teléfono.

¿Podía haber amor aunque nunca hubiera visto el rostro del _Pesado Anónimo_?

" _Es mi cumpleaños pero... he tenido que celebrarlo sola. Los tres han llegado tarde y muy cansados por el trabajo"_

" _¿Qué tal si te doy mi regalo mañana?"_

" _¿Personalmente?"_ pregunté bastante ansiosa

" _Si. ¿Por qué no? Total, ya queda solo un mes para terminar este primer año"_

En ese momento, no supe como aguantar un grito de emoción. Por fin iba a conocer al desgraciado que me había borrado los números, despertado y vuelto mejor los peores días de mi vida. Se lo conté a Jessika y antes de ir a donde él en el recreo, me dejo un poco de su brillo labial y sombra de ojos. A mi no me gustaba, pero la idea de causar una buena primera impresión simplemente nos podía a ambas. Nos citamos en un sitio apartado de la escuela para que nadie nos viera.

"¿ _Ben?"_ Me quedé totalmente sorprendida al ver que solo estaba él. Tenía algo detrás de él que no podía ver. "¿ _Qué haces aquí?"_

" _Feliz cumpleaños, Reineta. No debiste maquillarte, no te pega."_

No me terminaba de creer lo que estaba pasando. De pura impresión simplemente di unos pasos hacia atrás. Solo quería salir corriendo. Por lo que sabía, había tenido una novia antes pero habían cortado por el mal carácter que tenía. Además, cada vez que quedabamos, no solía ser la mejor de las personas. No podía evitar una gran decepción. Me confirmó que era él al enseñarme una mala foto a la portada del libro "Condena", aquella novela juvenil del que nos reíamos tanto. Le dije un lo siento antes de salir corriendo. Simplemente no podía.

Por evitar un mal momento con Jessika (pues ella volvía con el novio y con él sus amigos) me quedé un poco en la biblioteca y luego salí de vuelta por el camino largo. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que de camino, vi a Ben tirando algo al río. Movida por la curiosidad, vi que solo eran piedras. Me llamé estúpida e intenté irme, pero un perro se puso en mi camino y empezó a ladrar, llamando la atención del chico.

" _Tranquila, no muerde. Solo quiere jugar. Se llama Chewbacca"_

" _Es muy mono"_ dije finalmente cogiéndolo en mis brazos. Me dio un montón de lamidas en la mejilla, algo un poco indecoroso. Lo dejé en el suelo y me fije que en su muñeca había una pulsera que para nada llevaría un chico. No pude evitarlo y le pregunté de que era esa pulsera. Me tiró una idéntica.

" _La pareja de tu regalo de cumpleaños"_

Me quede sorprendida y muy emocionada. No conocía esa parte de él. Eso fue realmente tierno. A partir de ese instante si me di cuenta que había amor, un primer amor de instituto. Por respeto a nuestros dos amigos, se lo dijimos de inmediato y ellos nos dieron la enhorabuena como si fuera padres. Por un momento pensé que iba a ser un amor tierno entre adolescentes, donde nos íbamos a respetar y querer aun en vacaciones.

Jodida mente ingenua que fui.

Durante el último mes curso, no fue más que un auténtico torbellino, totalmente contrario a lo que habíamos leído en libros. Si estábamos con los amigos, a veces era demasiado sobre protector y un poco celoso sin fundamento. Y él sabía que no me gustaba realmente que se comportamiento. Yo solo lo quería a él. A veces nos escapábamos de entre clases solo para ir a un jardín para pasar las horas tranquilos, mirando al cielo. En uno de esos escapes, fue cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez. Él se dio cuenta enseguida, y fue muy comprensible conmigo en ese aspecto. El primer y último dolor con él. Todo parecía perfecto, y pensé realmente que las cosas iban a seguir de la misma forma, pero no fue para nada así. Días después de coger las notas finales y poner la matrícula para el año siguiente, tanto Poe como él nos confesaron a Jessika y a mí una verdad que realmente no esperábamos. Algo en lo que Finn no iba a entrar y no lo veríamos hasta el curso siguiente.

Carreras ilegales.

Al inicio nos reímos y no les creímos, pues nunca les habíamos visto la moto sospechado en los más absoluto. Nos dieron las pruebas, estaban bien ocultas, y era normal, pues los cuatro eramos menores y la sola idea de manejar sin licencia y edad era meterse en problemas porque si. Así era como conseguían parte del dinero con el que vivían. No nos quedó de otra que aceptar lo que había y acompañarlos alguna que otra vez a esos polígonos. Era realmente horrible, una cara de la ciudad que nadie debía conocer, siquiera existir. Recuerdo manos desconocidas intentando tocar mi cuerpo, el pánico a que Ben se cayera de la moto o el miedo de que yo misma no volviera a casa por uno. Llegue ver accidentes donde después de llamar a la ambulancia, todos corríamos para que no nos pillaran. Eran momentos de angustia en los que me preguntaba que iba a pasar si mis padres se enteraban de que estaba haciendo mal las cosas. Pero, en cierto modo, se compensaban cuando Ben me llevaba de vuelta a casa, me sentía segura abrazada a él. Además, la adrenalina de algunos momentos era realmente adictiva, necesitaba repetirla más. Era algo que no podía simplemente explicar, solo experimentar esas noches en las que me escapaba por la ventana.

Nuestro romance se volvió aun más alocado. Notaba como empezaba a cambiar mi imagen y actitud. Nuestros días de verano se mezclaba ese amor cada vez más salvaje, la adrenalina de hacer algo fuera de la ley y liberar toda esa tensión de entre curso para ser totalmente libres. Eramos jóvenes, pensábamos que íbamos a comernos el mundo en esos meses antes de volver a las cadenas del pupitre. Ben y yo nos amábamos de verdad. Estar solo con él hacía que me olvidara del resto.

¿Qué fue lo que salió verdaderamente mal?

Simplemente paso, no sabíamos con exactitud como, quizás imprudencia o insensatez. A veces creo que realmente sabíamos que iba a pasar, solo que no cuando. Tentamos demasiado la suerte. No quiero decirlo o admitir que fue realmente su culpa. Una noche a finales de verano, Poe tuvo un accidente. Gracias a dios que ambas nos quedamos en la línea de salida con Ben y nada más ver como cogía mal aquella curva, sentí que la realidad nos golpeo de la peor forma. Todo fue una mezcla de frío y calor: frío al ver desde lejos, segundo a segundo, con el corazón totalmente encogido, como nuestro casi hermano moría, calor al sentir esa gran impotencia, no poder hacer nada, llamar rápido a emergencias para que se pudiera hacer algo. Recuerdo que Ben tuvo que esconder la moto y fuimos los tres, sin importar que nos llevaran a comisaría. Fueron momentos de angustia en los que noté que Ben si estaba conmigo hasta el final. Jessika fue la más afectada al ser la novia. No sabíamos como consolarla, simplemente estuvimos con ella. Mis padres fueron severos pero comprensivos al ver que no quería ni salir de mi cama cada vez que recordaba esos momentos.

" _Cada año visitaremos esta tumba y le dejaremos algo. Es lo mínimo que se merece"_ nos pidió Jessika, y fue algo a lo que ambos accedimos sin rechistar. Una promesa que nos encadenaría al cementerio una vez al año.

Ben estuvo conmigo al otro lado del teléfono, y sabía que estaba igual de mal que yo, pues para él Poe si era un hermano. Nos dimos ánimos de la misma forma que intentamos estar con Jessika. A partir de ese momento no supe si él volvió a participar en alguna de esas locuras, yo di por hecho que no, pero no tenía ninguna garantía, pues recordaba que guardo aquella maldita moto. Volvimos a las clases y vi cada vez como, sin justificación alguna, Ben empezaba a faltar a las clases. Le mandaba mensajes, le llamaba, estaba totalmente preocupada, pero él solo contestaba un par de veces y solía hablarme sin ganas. El miedo llegó a mi irremediablemente.

" _Rey, cortemos"_ dijo de la noche a la mañana, en la biblioteca. Dijo esas dos palabras de una forma que casi dolieron, en el sitio donde realmente empezó todo. Negué, no lo podía aceptar. " _Simplemente ya no te quiero, cortemos y ya esta"_

" _Pero yo a ti si"_

Fue una semana en el que yo deje de ser la Rey tranquila a una un tanto stalker. Le llamaba, le dejaba mensajes, le buscaba en su clase. Simplemente ya no daba la cara. No sabía si era por Poe o por una de esas chicas del polígono, no quería darme ninguna justificación. No quería dejar que nuestra historia terminara en esos términos. Se lo conté a mi mejor amiga, pero ella tenía un miedo mucho mayor, pues creía estar embarazada del fallecido. Fue una semana realmente dura. Me dividí entre ayudarla y apoyarla con el buscar y hacerse un test de embarazo antes de contarlo a sus padres y el asunto con Ben. Cuando ella vio que salía positivo y se lo contó, sus padres decidieron ayudarla de la misma forma que los padres de Poe. Me alegré mucho por ella. Solo entonces, fui a verlo a su casa cuando lo encontré besándose con otra chica. Salí corriendo antes de que me vieran. Me decidí a dar un paso más y le mandé el mensaje con el ultimátum. En nuestro campo favorito. Lo esperé hasta que dio de noche y antes de que las farolas se encendieran, llegó en su moto. Si. Todos mis miedos se juntaron y se atragantaron en mi garganta. Sin arrepentimiento, me tiró su pulsera.

" _No quiero saber nada más de ti. ¿A si te queda claro?"_

Llena de odio vi como se marcho. Tiré ambas pulseras al rio, aguantando las lágrimas. Él no se merecía ninguna de ellas. No más. Busqué fuerzas donde no las tenía para seguir adelante. Me prometí a mi misma no volver a enamorarme nunca más. Me centré en terminar el curso con las mejores notas para entrar en la universidad de Coruscant y no volver jamás a Jakku. Fue algo que a mis padres les agradó mucho, solo mi abuelo no aceptaba que me marchara. Escogí un grado de ingeniería, una gran ironía a pesar de todo. En todo ese tiempo, Jessika tuvo que pelear más que cualquiera, entre insultos y burlas de nuestros compañeros ante su crecida panza. Ayudarla todo en cierto modo me calmó. Ella no se quería marchar porque sabía que las dos familias tenían derecho a disfrutar del pequeño Poe, por mucho que quisiera ser egoísta y marcharse conmigo a la gran ciudad para trabajar en lo que siempre quería. Las veces que ella me lo decía, vi un rostro maternal, ella ya estaba decidida a hacer cualquier sacrificio por su hijo. Ella ya había madurado.

El día de la graduación, él no estaba. Me escaquee para escribir en la pizarra de la biblioteca a ver si había sido feliz, en un mal deseo de que él contestara. Después de ceremonia y abrazos, volví para ver, con sorpresa de que había una respuesta. Un si. Sabía que había sido él, era el único capaz pues todos estábamos en la ceremonia y esa letra mala era suya. Con una sonrisa volví a mi camino, más segura de que encontraría la felicidad en la gran ciudad de Coruscant.

El primera año no fue nada fácil entre alguna novatada de mis compañeros, aprender a compartir piso con dos chicas que realmente no conocía pero salía más barato y buscar trabajo para costearme algunas cosas. Mis compañeras se llamaban Nova Phasma y Sabine Wren. Nova era una persona muy fuerte, segura sobre si misma y con un carácter noble. Sabine era una persona muy diferente, alocada, amante de los grandes y vivos colores. Sus cuadros eran auténticas explosiones vivos de color. Ella deseaba ser una artista consagrada, a pesar de tener un gran desorden. A veces ese desorden molestaba, pero si lo tocábamos, ella saltaba como una leona diciendo que el desorden era su orden. Nova no quería pareja, decía que ya había salido con un par de hombres pero que solo supieron desconcentrarla de su objetivo. En su contra, Sabine cada dos semanas tenía un ligue diferente que solía olvidar al día siguiente, enfadando al chico Ezra que si la quería verdaderamente (otro artista de su clase). Yo les conté mi historia y mi decisión a olvidarme completamente de los hombres cuando cogimos confianza. A pesar de la gran antítesis de la casa, las tres fuimos grandes amigas durante los años que me quedé en esa casa.

" _Es solo una fiesta universitaria. No tomes nada de lo que te de un chico, nada de acercarte a los que vayan en chándal y sobre todo alegra esa cara de funeral"_ fueron los consejos que me dio Nova al ver que accedía a ir con ellas a una fiesta universitaria en la discoteca. Era mi primera vez y obviamente pedí ayuda. " _Recuerda, no tomes nada de lo que te vayan a dar. Algunos tienen la mala manía de meter lo que no deben en esas copas. Solo al barman."_

Ese consejo iba muy en serio, ella había visto a compañeras a las que le habían metido aquello en la copa. Además, ella sabía que si accedía era para intentar retomar un poco la vida normal, sacando mi espina en el corazón por culpa de Ben. Ese ambiente me recordó a aquel tiempo feliz con los tres, pero con añadido de que quería salir corriendo de inmediato. En un intento desesperado por querer irme sin avisar a mis compañeras, me choque con un chico. Iba bien vestido, casi como si aquello fuera una graduación y el pelo naranja engominado. Le pedí disculpas, pues por el golpe se le había caído su bebida. Le invité a una, y me sorprendí de que fuera una simple coca cola y no una gran cubata. Dijo que era porque no le gustaba el alcohol. Me reí y le dije que tampoco me gustaba. Salimos a fuera con las copas para poder seguir la buena conversación. Supe que se llamaba Bren Hux y que estaba en derecho pero que el tiraría por ser juez, no un simple abogado. Fue un momento desenfadado, totalmente ajeno a la gran fiesta que teníamos detrás. Hablamos de más cosas a parte de la universidad. Accedió a llevarme a casa, pues había ido en coche. Antes de despedirnos, nos dimos el número para seguir en comunicación.

Así empezaba mi segundo amor. A diferencia del primero no era un torbellino golpeando mi estómago, era una calma y paz que en otro lado no podía encontrar. Nos ayudábamos en el estudio y en lo personal de una forma casi como si fuéramos pareja. A mi me costaba admitir que si, me había vuelto a enamorar. Necesite ayuda de mis dos compañeras y del mismo evento por el que estoy volviendo a Jakku: el aniversario de la muerte de Poe Dameron. Le conté a Bren absolutamente todo y, para mi sorpresa, accedió a llevarme si me presentaba a sus padres como su novio formal. En ese momento, supe que él estaba nervioso, sus manos lo delataban. Aquella declaración en la biblioteca me hizo recordar a mis días con Ben. Pero no. Los buenos recuerdos con Bren supieron imponerse y hacerme sacar una sonrisa. Ese amor leal, sincero y calmado era lo que realmente necesitaba. Le susurré (estábamos en la biblioteca, no podíamos hacer ruido) que accedía, con una gran sonrisa.

No podía negar que era una declaración original.

Nada más llegar a mi casa, mi abuelo nos recibió, pues estaba en el jardín. Mis padres se levaron una gran sorpresa y arreglaron una habitación. Le pedí que primero fuéramos a ver a Jessika para ver que tal le iba con su hijo. Ella nos recibió con lágrimas de alegría, pues estaba muy sensible. Era un día realmente duro para ella. Nos contó con un café en su casa que la familia de Poe intentaba ayudar lo mejor que podía, siempre visitaban al niño y querían que ella diera un paso adelante, que buscara pareja y un padre para el pequeño. Le conté absolutamente todo y le presenté lo mejor que pude a Bren, quien a veces se reía por mis meteduras de pata por el nerviosismo.

" _No se si deba contarte que, hace unos días Ben me visitó. Esta muy cambiado y eso que no ha pasado mucho tiempo de todo. Me preguntó por ti y le dije que estabas en Coruscant. ¿No te lo cruzaste?"_

" _No. ¿me permitís un momento?"_

Ambos me dejaron irme sola a fuera, dudando de lo que había pasado. Era verdad que había cambiado de teléfono antes de marcharme, pues el nuevo aparato necesitaba otra tarjeta y había perdido una gran cantidad de números anteriores. Por lo que, si me hubiera buscado por el teléfono, nunca hubiera contestado en contra de lo que la antigua Rey lo hubiera hecho. Se me ocurrió llamar a mi abuelo y el me dijo que si: él había preguntado por mi hacía unos días. Ellos no le dieron mi nuevo número por respeto y fue algo que le agradecí antes de colgar. Por un segundo, imaginé que hubiera sido de mi si él daba conmigo. Quizás hubiéramos vuelto o mínimo me hubiera explicado porque me dejó de esa forma. Si me hubiera encontrado, no hubiera sido novia de Bren porque caería ante él por ser mi primer amor. Pero no. Sonreí de solo pensar que estaba realmente bien con mi zanahoria y no con el loco. No quería cambiar al que me daba seguridad por el que movía toda mi vida.

" _¿Qué ha pasado?"_ me preguntó preocupado Bren cuando volví a su lado

" _Le pregunté a mi abuelo si él había llamado a mi casa. Al parecer si. No se que quiera, ni se que diré si lo tengo delante, pero estoy segura de lo que tengo delante, ahora, y es a ti"_ le dije con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, Jessika salió preparada con el niño y nos fuimos en su coche a la tumba. El se ofreció a acompañarnos a pesar de no haber conocido a la victima, pero al ser un momento íntimo entre casi hermanas, le dije con todo respeto que se quedara en el coche. Él comprendió y nos dejó marchar. Jessika lloró a pesar de que el pequeño sonriera en sus brazos. No podía, aun tenía esa herida en pecho. Por ella puse las flores y la lata de coca cola con vainilla que tanto le gustaba. Era un detalle un poco estúpido, pero personal. Le dimos una oración, hablamos un poco con él a pesar de no recibir ninguna respuesta. Solo entonces lo vimos. Estaba de negro, con traje, y el pelo peinado hacía atrás. En sus manos un cigarro encendido que chiscaba de forma nerviosa. Nos saludó con simpleza antes de dejar algo que ambas no pudimos ver en la tumba. En un mal intento de dejarnos solos, Jessika bajo antes a donde estaba Bren, con la excusa de ir a por más pañuelos. Quería salir corriendo. Aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ello. Me podía más que el momento profundo con la fría tumba de Poe. Él estaba tranquilo, fumando como si nada.

" _Rey, cuanto tiempo"_ mal intento suyo por empezar una conversación

" _Es lo que tiene que haya querido ir a la universidad"_ le contesté con un poco de sal " _no decidí desaparecer como otros"_

" _Tu no sabes nada"_ me replicó muy molesto, a lo que mi sonrisa se mostró llena de ironía

" _Lo mismo te podría decir de mi, Ben Solo"_ intenté mantenerme, no caer, demostrarle que pude dar un paso después de que me mandara a volar de la noche a la mañana. " _En cierto modo, no esperaba volver siquiera a verte. Jakku es grande"_

" _Pero hoy es un gran día. Sabías que si podrías ver, por fuerza"_ su razonamiento no pudo conmigo. Habían horas, podía aparecerse en cualquiera de ella, no en la que yo, con Bren, podríamos estar. " _Además, estabas fuera, de universitaria, ¿Por qué te ibas a girar a vernos por un momento a los simples que nos habíamos quedado?_

 _"Porque Poe fue una gran persona, no se merecía ese final"_ unas palabras se atragantaron en mi garganta. Quería decir lo mismo de nuestra relación, pero ya fuera porque no quisiera o no pudiera, no las dije. Simplemente deje que el odio llenara ese encuentro " _Si me disculpas, mi amiga y mi novio me esperan para volver."_

" _Que seas feliz con mi sustituto"_ me deseo de forma fría, casi como si fuera un insulto.

" _¿por qué demonios me buscabas y ahora te comportas como un idiota?"_ Estallé finalmente " _Y no llames a Bren tu sustituto"_

" _Para nada"_ la ironía de sus palabras me enfadó más

" _Mentiroso. Igual que la otra vez. Dime a la cara la verdad de porque tuvimos que terminar así. Ten cara para enfrentarte a mi en vez de la otra vez"_

" _Ya no merece la pena que te explique nada"_

Completamente enfadada, me marche a paso ligero de vuelta al coche. Note como el seguía mis pasos, en un mal intento de alcanzarme, pero simplemente no podía ser. Dejo de hacerlo cuando llegue a la puerta y saludé a Hux con un gran beso en los labios. Una vez más, deje cosas en el tintero por simple rabia. Si en ese momento hubiera tenido una actitud diferente, al de la antigua Rey, estoy segura de que hubiera tenido otro final.

¿Pero que era exactamente "otro final"?

No dejé de pensar en todas las posibilidades, en todos los mínimos detalles que podrían pasar con Ben Solo si dejaba a Bren Hux. Todo aquello durante los días que nos quedamos para ver mi ciudad. La casi inocencia, tranquilidad y confianza mutua no tenían nada que ver o que compararse que todo lo que una vez hice con Ben. Todo era muy diferente, más violento, más loco, una Rey que con todo el trabajo y el estudio, simplemente no podía salir. Decidí no mirar a atrás en ningún momento, pensar que podría dudar y cambiar la estabilidad por alguien que no era capaz de darme ni una explicación.

De la misma forma que no era capaz de darme una explicación de algo sencillo, aparecía sin decir nada. Era la noche antes de marchar y salí sin Bren a ver un poco el lugar. Estaba realmente decidida a no volver a Jakku. Demasiados recuerdos, mal pasado... Y siempre estaba él. No pude evitar ir a nuestro escondite, movida por un sentimiento de nostalgia demasiado fuerte. Ahí estaba él, tranquilo. ¿Por qué no me extrañaba?

" _Anda, ¿no estabas con mi sustituto?"_ me preguntó nada más percatarse de mi presencia

" _¿No puedo salir un poco por mi cuenta?"_ respondí con una pregunta, bastante tranquila. No tenía razones para temer o temblar.

" _Jaque"_ fue lo único que llegó a decirme antes de que me sentara en la hierba. Estuvimos un breve tiempo sin decir nada, mirando el cielo poco estrellado de Jakku. Deseaba decir, preguntar, pero simplemente me quedé esperando a que fuera él. Pero solo se dedico a fumar. " _¿Qué te gusta de él?"_

Supe que se refería a Bren.

" _La tranquilidad y confianza que me da. Me comprende, acompaña..."_

" _Buen compañero"_ terminó la frase por mi, englobando todos los sinónimos positivos que quedaron en el tintero. Volvió otro silencio, pero más incomodo hasta que él volvió a hablar. "¿ _Te ves haciendo un futuro con él cuando termines la universidad?"_

" _Es demasiado pronto para hablar de esas cosas"_ contesté automáticamente. No era una mentira, solo una verdad a medias. Porque, aun estando en grados menores, llegué a imaginar vidas completas con la persona que en ese momento amaba " _Él y yo nos tenemos mucha confianza, y él sabe que necesito tiempo...y la verdad"_

" _Aquella que no te pude dar"_

" _Nunca quisiste"_

" _¿Y si nunca pude?"_

" _¿Y si nunca hizo falta?"_

" _Sabes que odio que me respondas así. Te lo debía y no lo hice. Lo menos que te debo es contarlo todo, aunque pueda que no cambie nada"_ me quedé en silencio, sin saber que contestar. Podía decir que no, que si, o una de las tantas respuestas que en aquellas lejanas noches quería decirle desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Interpretó ese silencio como un si " _Mi padre empezó a joder más la situación en mi casa y finalmente se marchó. Mi madre lo pasó realmente mal y tuve que ayudarla, dejando el colegio por un trabajo más serio. Empecé a corregir mi vida solo para poder mantenerme y..."_

" _Me veías como un lastre"_ iba a dar una negativa, sin mirarme a los ojos. Por un momento el sentimiento de defraudada brilló por si solo. " _No confiabas en que fuera a aceptar, quedarme contigo y ayudarte."_

" _No quería ser un lastre para ti. No sabes cuanto costó todo... Y que tu vieras como fracasaba, aun más cuando madre enfermo..."_

" _Es que debías habérmelo dicho. Te hubiera ayudado. Porque, a diferencia de ti, yo si te amaba de verdad"_

Con aquellas agrias palabras, me levanté e intenté marchar. Era una oleada de sentimientos envueltos en una nostalgia que atacaban los muros de mi corazón. El saber la verdad abría una puerta de sentimientos que creía haber cerrado hasta el más mínimo hueco. Pero ahí estaba él y ese amor adolescente.

A partir de ese momento, no volvía a pisar Jakku. Adiós a todo. Siempre, por videoconferencia, pedía a algún familiar que hiciera algo por mi como dejar algo y me excusaba con mi amiga. No quería volver a verme ahogada en sentimientos que no me hacían bien. Dejé a Bren (bajo excusas baratas) y me mudé, aunque antes ayudé a Nova y a Sabine a encontrar alguien más para el alquiler. Vivir sola en la gran capital era un poco complicado, más al decidir cambiar por la escritura, pero pude llevarlo bien durante un tiempo.

Al cumplir el quinto año al que no iba, me obligué a mi misma ir. A enfrentar esa parte de mi pasado que no podía permitir olvidar. Ahí me encontraba yo, escribiendo hasta ese punto. Y sin ninguna gana de enfrentarme a todo lo que podía llegar.

" _Todavía no se caen bien, pero ya se acostumbrara..."_ Jessika me contó sus últimas novedades, como un reencuentro con Finn (ese chico casi ausente que no sabíamos si seguía vivo o no y que no se enteró hasta terminar el último curso de todo) y se habían casado en esos cinco años. Por mala suerte, el pequeño no se había acostumbrado a la nueva figura paterna, hasta casi un odio estúpido. " _Aunque a veces viene el Skywalker y..."_

" _¿Skywalker?"_

" _Ben... se cambió al apellido de su abuelo por su madre había muerto y odia a su padre"_ Lo contó como si fuera la cosa más natural, aquella cosa que todo Jakku sabría. " _A veces viene con algún juguete o poco más"_ Mi sorpresa no paso desapercibida " _Es que ahora esta en un buen puesto en las empresas Imperium de Snoke. Y siempre pregunta por ti"._ Aquello último supe que lo añadió un poco más temerosa de mi reacción. De la sorpresa, simplemente me quedé de piedra.

Llegamos al cementerio, donde vimos que no íbamos a estar solas, pues ya estaban los padres de Dameron (con una edad pronto a reunirse con él) y Ben "Skywalker". Aun no me podía acostumbrar. Ni falta que hacía.

" _Este año has venido..."_ me comentó por lo bajo. No le dije nada, pero noté la ironía y burla en sus palabras. " _Pensé que seguías haciendo guiones para la tele"_

Seguí callada y desde la distancia, vi como ellos realizaban con sumo cuidado cada cosa. Pena y lágrimas. Y una vez más, no me sentía bien, no era parte de algo importante como en un principio. Por empatía lloraba y me sentía mezquina por tener un carácter frío en ese momento. ¿Había perdido la sensibilidad o los recuerdos positivos que tenía de mi amigo? Sin duda, me había deshumanizado por accidente solo por realizarme a mi misma, bajo la excusa de desanclarme de un pasado.

" _No te sientas mal, es normal que te pase. Llevas cinco años sin venir"_ susurró de pronto Ben "¿ _vienes?"_

Si accedí y lo seguí fue solo para dejar a la familia. Hasta Finn pintaba ahí más que yo. Me llevó a una cafetería cercana. Fue un momento un tanto incómodo, en el que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de escribir algo dramático con muerte de personaje solo pare reflejar aquello que yo creía haber perdido.

" _Finn intenta ser un buen padrastro pero no lo consigue"_ lo comentó con una sonrisa un poco burlona por la situación de él. Yo le puse mala cara, no era algo de lo que reírse, pues todo sería muy diferente si Poe siguiera vivo. " _Venga... ¿No dirás que ya te gustaría ser madre?"_

" _Aun no... demasiado pronto"_

" _Venga... habla un poco más. Son cinco años"_ insistió un poco más él

" _¿De que quieres hablar?"_

Le comenté, un poco en contra de mi voluntad, del estado real de mi vida. Y, por una vez, me tuvo confianza de decirme lo que yo creía todo. Fue un momento desenfadado en el que nos olvidamos tanto del reloj como de la familia en el cementerio. Por un momento, había regresado la otra Rey adolescente y tranquila, confiada.

Seguido de aquello, no tocamos el tema más fundamental: ¿Qué iba a ser de nosotros? Di el tema por enterrado.

Inocente e idiota.

A lo poco que me quedé, quise repetir y fui yendo cada vez que la agenda me lo permitía. Nuestra relación llegó a un punto en el que el tema tuvo que saltar por accidente, en uno de nuestros antiguos lugares.

Y, simplemente, volví a caer.


End file.
